Second Chances
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: After a -not so- freak accident, Izaya suddenly finds himself back on the first day he met Shizuo Heiwajima. It seems that he was given a second chance at his life... Or has he? Shizaya
1. One Vending Machine Too MAny

**Second Chances**

_WOOH! I'm finally going post one of my Durarara! fanfics. I hope you all don't mind some Shizaya. OR the pairing at the very end of this story ewither, but we'll get to that later. I've had this typed up for awhile now, but I wanted to get most of the way through it before posting so... On with the drama!_

_S: After a -not so- freak accident, Izaya suddenly finds himself back on the first day he met Shizuo Heiwajima. It seems that he was given a second chance at his life... Or has he? Shizaya  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Would I be posting this on FanFictions . Net if it belonged to me? I think not!_

**One Vending Machine Too Many**

* * *

><p>"IZAYA!" That familiar howl caused a tingle throughout me, and I prepared to either run or fight back. Adrenaline began to pulse through my veins, and I spun around smiling gleefully.<p>

"_Oh, Shizu-chan!~_" I sang, spinning in place before turning back to face him. I smirked as he glared my way, before shoving my tongue out and pulling down one of my bottom eyelids. "Can't catch me, Shizu-chan!"

And with that, I bolted away, another call of Izaya coming after me. Ah, that was the life. I rolled sideways as a trash can impacted with the pavement, quickly jumping back up and darting away once more. _Stupid Shizuo, as if you haven't thrown enough things at me for me to know how to properly dodge them!_

"I'll crush you, you flea!"

_Ah, so we were beginning with the insults, eh?_ Well, I believed it was time for me to kick it up a notch or two. So, I spun back around quickly, hand grasping the flick blade in my pocket. I drew my weapon in a careless manner as I watched the one human I seem to feel anything towards stop, as did I. He braced himself for what was sure to come. I spread my feet apart slightly, knees bending so I was crouched.

"What say you to finishing this finally, Shizu-chan?" I questioned, my own expression darkening as I flipped my blade open, giving it a quick toss. "Just you and I, a battle to the death." _Go ahead and kill me, you bastard. Do it._ My thoughts remained unsaid as I examined Shizuo Heiwajima's response to my words. _End our eternal spat once and for all. Make good on all your threats and promises, you brute!_

I drew my arm back, my anger swelling at the side of Shizuo's lips quirking up. I charged, a growl of fury I didn't know existed in me escaping. "I'm coming for you, _Shizu-chan!_" I cackled darkly, leaping forward and lashing out as he tried to back away. "It's time to end this, you _damned human_!"

My knife connected with his chest, dragging down diagonally across his chest and leaving a nicely sized gash._ Just like the good ole' days..._ "Fight, you bastard!" Shizuo stumbled back as I maneuvered to slash once more, throwing his forearms in front of him in an attempt to defend himself. _Pitiful._ "C'mon, Shizu-chan! Don't quit! Be that annoyingly determined human I know you to be and fight back!" I connected another slash with his right forearm, ripping it open to expose what lay beneath. The howl of pain stirred something in me, and I almost wanted to stop for a moment.

_Why isn't he fighting me?_ I thought, running behind him before he could realize it to stab into his back, though not deep enough or near a fatal location. _Can't kill my play thing off, now can I?_ _Fight, you aggravating human! **Fight!**_

"**WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME, SHIZU-CHAN? ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? A CHANCE TO ACTUALLY KILL ME?**" I jerked my knife out, reveling in the scream I got this time. "Is this too much for you, _Shizu-chan?_ Are you really just another pitiful human I am forced to hate? Or are you as different as you seem?"

He finally swung one of his arms back, knocking me away. _**Finally!**_ A smirk spread across my face as I prepared for the attack. The ex-bartender slowly turned around to face me, his eyes alight with anger...

And hurt? Hmm, it seemed that Shizu-chan took some of my insults to heart. _Good, now let's see what he'll do in response._

"Izaya," His voice was low, not building up to the usual cry of rage that it did. "I-"

"Enough talking!" I shouted, pointing my knife at him.

"Don't interrupt me, you louse!" He growled, gripping his side after as he winced. "I was trying to a-"

"I said enough talking, human!" I yelled, lunging forward. The blond dodged, latching onto the side of a building. He howled, drawing back his fist as he charged at me. _This is more like it!_ I thought gleefully, dodging while reaching out to slash at the other man's side.

_That's more like it_, I thought as I began to speed skip away, laughing crazily as Shizuo began to make chase. _React exactly like you're supposed to, Shizu-chan! Do what I have always expected of y-!_

The thud of the machine against my back was what alerted me to something going terribly wrong with my plan. When my face hit the pavement, I actually began to feel panicked; definitely something unusual for me typically. When my favorite weapon flew from my grip to slide across the pavement, I started to struggle with keeping myself breathing. The next thing I knew, I was screaming as I felt all of my bones crunch under the weight of the vending machine.

_He is actually winning!_ It couldn't be! After all that time, Shizu-chan was finally winning. Unless, of course, Shinra was able to hurry his ass up and get there.

_I didn't have my coffee, okay? And, on top of it all, my shoes were untied. That's the only reason he caught me!_ I would have said, all while Shinra worked his underground doctor magic.

But, he would have seen right through it. Shinra truly was my only friend, the only person whom I would rank with me above the humans. He knew me so well.

_Your shoes don't have laces, Izaya_, He would have pointed out, trying to hide a smile as he worked.

It felt like forever before the weight was lifted from me; I had already thought up a list of all the different excuses I could use to explain Shizu-chan's successful- and painful- attack. I tried to pull in a deep breath, whimpering as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. **_Damn you, Shizu-chan!_** I thought angrily while trying my best not to move.

"Izaya!"

The cry of shock was not what I expected. Especially because it came from Shizuo Heiwajima, my sworn enemy. I foolishly attempted to roll over at this, yelling uncharacteristically as pain racked through my body. **_Damn it! Why did I have to slip up now, when I would have to experience a long and excruciating pain?_**

"Bastard. You stabbed me in the back," He griped. "And then I had to get violent; look where it got you. I hate violence." He grumbled kneeling beside me. I tensed as I felt a hand enter my jacket pocket, squirming away slightly. "I'm grabbing your phone to call Shinra, mine was dropped back there somewhere."

"W-why-"

"I hate you, Izaya. But not enough to actually wish death upon you, no matter how much of a pain in the ass flea you are." Shizu-chan whispered, his voice firm. "Pick up, Shinra!" He yelled at the phone I assumed he was holding, as my breathing began to slow. "Shinra? It's Shizuo... Izaya's here!... Shinra... Shinra-... Okay, well, I am kinda bleeding to death, and Izaya was nearly crushed to death by a vending machine... Hur-" He was cut off by his own spluttering, painful coughs. I zoned out then, not bothering to listen to the rest of his conversation with Shinra. _Not much point. I know Shinra will be here really soon to take care of me... And Shizu-chan._

I felt my pain begin to ebb away a little, and I sighed. Maybe, Shinra had showed up immediately after the call and given me some pain killers. Yeah, that was it. Shinra never had failed me before.

_I better be all fixed up when I wake up..._ I thought sleepily, my eyes fighting to stay open. _I have a certain blond whose life I have to end..._ I shut me eyes then, ignoring it as Shizuo began to try to keep me awake.

_Ha, Shizu-chan actually seems worried... Stupid monster._

As my mind began to waver, I heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like...

_Clapping?_


	2. Clapping Into Awareness

**_A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Anyways~, I have a laptop now, so I'll be updating more often. I'll have the next chapter up whenever. It'll go up sooner, though, if someone reviews ;D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Clapping into Awareness<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Clap. Clap. Clap.<em>  
>I smirked at the blond standing up before Shinra and I. <em>That was quite a-<em>  
><em>Wait a second,<em> I froze as a young Shizu-chan turned to glare over to where I sat on the bike rack beside Shinra. _What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming this? 'Cause last I checked, this happened on my first day of high school. And I was just resting quite _happily_ on the sidewalk after being squished by a vending machine. Nothing is adding up here._  
>"That's Izaya Orihara. He went to our middle school. He's not a good guy... Actually, he's kind of an asshole." Shinra chirped happily to the monster.<br>"That's awful, Shinra," I stated, looking away from the two friends. My smirked remained firm the whole time. _What the hell is going on here?_  
>"No, no, I didn't mean it in a bad way-"<br>"You piss me off."  
>I smirked, glancing over at Shizu-chan as I relaxed slightly on my perch. <em>Wow, was that seriously the first thing Shizu-chan said to me. Maybe we should try and spice things up a bit; if this is a dream, it won't matter.<em> "You were right, Shin-chan," I threw the spontaneous nickname in for extra measure, and I could feel that mischievous glint take hold in my eyes. "He is _hot_." _Which, is not a l- Wait a second there. Thoughts, don't get ahead of yourself._  
>Shizuo narrowed his hazel eyes in my direction, lips pursed and nose scrunched in thought. Ha, how adorable little Shizu-chan is./ One of his eyebrows quirked up a little, silence still abundant around us. His gaze remained skeptical on me before it shifted to Shinra and eased a little. "Shinra, I have to go to work. Can you handle getting yourself to cram school?" The brunette nodded eagerly as his faux blond friend shifted his gaze to me. "Nice meeting you, Izaya." He ground out before turning away and stalking off.  
><em>Hmm, a civil Shizu-chan. I could get uses to this.<em>  
>"Hey, Izaya," Shinra spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you doing today? I know you don't have cram school, so-"<br>I turned to look at him, smirking, "Shin-chan, are you trying to ask me on a date, perhaps?" I chuckled as the future doctor's face became a vibrant crimson color, rather close to that of my v-neck tee shirt. "I have to watch Mairu and Kururi today, Shinra. Sorry."  
><em>I don't even know if that's the truth. Oh well! If this is my dream, I can make it true! Besides, if I remember correctly, which I typically do, ours parents were out of town around this time.<em>  
>Shinra nodded, "Okay. Well, would you want to hang out with Shizuo and I after school tomorrow? It's Wednesday, so we all get out at one. And, I don't have cram school, so we could meet up at that pizza shop near my house." The brunet's suggestion was so innocent, I honestly couldn't stop myself from nodding. <em>I am such a pushover around Shinra sometimes. Gosh.<em>  
>"Well, see you tomorrow, Izaya!" Shinra called happily, moving to scamper away. "Stay out of trouble!"<br>I snorted as the brunet continue to run away, "You're like a mother hen, Shin-chan!" I yelled back, smirking as he laughed. "Tell Celty I said hi~!"  
>I watched as he stumbled slightly at the name, turning back looking rather embarrassed. <em>Ah, how wonderful that he still has that stupid crush here. I still have something to use against him. <em>He blushed heavily before nodding and rushing away, much to my amusement.

* * *

><p>My trip to my old home was very uneventful. Like, uneventful to the extreme. I was utterly bored as I stalked along the streets to my home. <em>If this is supposed to be my dream, why is it so dull?<em> I thought as I walked home sulkingly.  
>I flung the door open when I was in front of the nicely sized house, kicking my shoes off and flinging my jacket to the floor. <em>The day started out fun, and now... I have to deal with <em>_**them**__._ I shuddered as I tried to shut the door lightly. Although after the ruckus I made coming in, there was no use.  
>"Iza-nii!" The ever annoying voice of Mairu called as she rushed down the stairs with Kururi by her side. The other twin's face was vacant of emotion at that moment, but Mairu's had enough excitement for the both of them. Trust me.<br>"Izaya... Home." [Welcome home, Izaya.] Kururi greeted in her own odd way, stopping before me with Mairu. They both looked on me expectantly- or at least Mairu did, Kururi barely showed much emotion at the moment, other than a slight flicker of happiness in the depths of her eyes- waiting for something. Something I hadn't done for years.  
>I smiled at them, a minuscule version of the expression on my lips. "Hello, imouto." I muttered, hugging them both lightly before pushing past them to go upstairs.<br>"Iza-nii!" Mairu whined, grabbing my hand, Kururi gripping the other. "There are two of us!"  
>I rolled my eyes. <em>So, it's this argument, now is it?<em> "You can't be two separate people; you're only two halves of a whole. You are one person, henceforth why I say imouto instead of Mai-chan and Kuru-chan. Two bodies, one little sister." I said firmly, yanking my hands from their grasps to head up to my room. "Come get me whenever you are ready for dinner; I'll order pizza."  
>And with those words, I entered my "cave", as it was once called. And I began my afternoon session of people watching. I walked over to my desk before the large window in the far wall, plopping down into my favorite spinny chair. I closed my laptop so I could get a better view, pulling open the center drawer all the while. I reached into it blindly, hoping to grab my binoculars.<br>My palm was suddenly filled with immense pain as I gripped the blade of one of knives that had been left open. I yelped quietly in pain, retracting my hand and scooting away from the desk to glare at my now torn open palm. And all the blood flowing from it.  
>But that didn't bother me. What bothered me was all the <em>pain<em>.


End file.
